The present invention relates to magnetic receptive media and to methods of making the same.
Magnetic receptive systems have become a popular method by which retailers as well as other businesses industries can display large in-store displays including advertising or other graphic media that is readily interchangeable and easily updated. This is a versatile, cost-effective method for meeting changeable graphic needs.
These systems involve a magnetic backing or sheeting on which magnetic receptive media can be displayed. Many retailers are now employing sections of walls having magnetic backing or sheeting in order to display their readily interchangeable graphic media. This is typically applied to the wall with an adhesive composition.
Conventional processes for forming magnetic receptive printable media is to apply a magnetic receptive coating to an extruded film after extruding after the extrusion process.
US Patent Pub. Nos. 20130130000 and 20100127207 disclose magnetic receptive particles embodied in the formulation of an extruded film with properties that will adhere to magnets.
However, these formulations include at most, about 70% of the magnetic receptive particles by weight of the core layer which is polyolefin, polypropylene or blends thereof.
It has been found to be, however, beneficial to employ higher concentrations of magnetic receptive particles for both improved magnetic strength between the magnetic backing and the magnetic receptive media, as well as be able to employ a thinner layer of the magnetic receptive coating.
There remains a need in the art for a simplified method of making an extruded magnetic receptive printable media wherein the magnetic receptive coating employs high loadings of magnetic receptive particles in a unitary extrusion process.